The invention is directed to a lens suitable for use as a camera lens having a relative aperture of 1:1.4 and a focal length of 35 mm. Lenses with a relative aperture of 1:1.4 and a focal length of 35 mm are known and available, for example, under the name of Summilux M 1.4/35 mm, order no. 11870, from the firm of Leica GmbH.
There is known from German Publication 35 23 611, published Jan. 23, 1986, a lens for a compact camera for 35 mm film having a meniscus which diverges on the image side and has an aspherical lens surface.
In the 35 23 611 device, the meniscus is concave on the object side and the lens surface on the image side is convex and aspherical in shape. Lenses are disclosed which have correction for a relative aperture of 1:2.8 and 1:3.5. Also disclosed in the 35 23 611 publication is the use of two aspherical shapes for such lenses, which are arranged as one element, before or after the diaphragm, of the lens.
German Offenlegungsschrift 36 33 032, published Jun. 25, 1987, discloses a lens, which includes five components made from seven spherical lenses, having a relative aperture of 1:1.4 with good correction. In the 36 33 032 device, the fifth component must be moved with respect to the first four components for focusing.